


One Night at the Captain's Quarters (Picard/Q)

by Spocko_My_Man



Series: PiQard [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Kind of..., M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: 4th part of PiQard. Picard reveals Q his secret wish of being a father. And you know, since Q is omnipotent...





	One Night at the Captain's Quarters (Picard/Q)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Mpreg in any form, you don't need to read this.

Jean-Luc Picard had never told anyone, but he had a secret wish. Despite feeling uneasy around children, his greatest wish was to be a father someday. His clumsiness with children was known all aboard the Enterprise, and widely in Starfleet as well. Maybe it was because of his slight emotional isolation that he felt uneasy, or maybe he felt remorse because of the way of life he had chosen instead of having a family. However, that was what he was thinking about on his sofa in his quarters when Q appeared on his weekly visit. This time, Q was dressed in a red robe made of silk.

  ”Bonjour, Jean-Luc. You look thoughtful tonight.”  
  ”Must be just the recent mission. A lot of trouble here and there. The usual.”  
The entity sat down on Picard’s table, rolling his eyes dramatically.  
  ”Work, work, work. Always that work. You’re damned lucky I am here to turn your thoughts away from it, if even just for once a week.”  
Picard smirked.  
  ”Indeed.”  
Q teleported next to him on the sofa.  
  ”Oh, go on, Johnny. Tell me what’s really bothering you”, he murmured and put his arm around the captain’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  
  “Nothing you could help with, I’m afraid. And it isn’t anything that could be helped with now.”  
Q raised his eyebrows.  
  “Oh? What about in the future? Wait, let me...” and he raised his hand, ready to click his fingers. Picard put his hand on Q’s arm and made him lower it.  
  “No. Nothing about that. I was just thinking, right?”  
The taller man shrugged.  
  “Okay, then.”  
Picard sighed and leaned his head against Q’s shoulder.  
  “I… I actually have a wish.”  
Q pressed a small kiss on his lover’s bald head.  
  “Anything for you, mon chéri.”  
  “I’ve never told this to anyone. I would like to… have children… someday.”  


Now _that_ surprised the omnipotent, all-knowing entity. Q had thought nothing could surprise him, but there he was.  
  “Toi? Je ne crois pas. You want children?”  
  “I do. I have wanted to be a father for a long time. I just cannot seem to have long-term relationships. Nor a woman. Nor the time to raise children or be a good father. I am a busy Starfleet captain. It would never work.”  
  “Mon chéri, mon chéri. I am here for you. Many captains have children. And remember that one time when you asked me if making love with me would make you pregnant?”  
Picard glanced up at the entity.  
  “Would it really?”  
Q nodded, smiling.  
  “If we both wanted that. All we must do is to join our fingers at the right moment. I have done that before. It is, let’s say, a mind-blowing experience.”  
  “You have children?” Picard nearly shouted. He raised his head from Q’s shoulder. Q looked at his shoulder and frowned slightly.  
  “Yes. No. Yes. I mean, I will be a father in your future. Or uh, how do I explain this so that your prehistoric brain will understand it...”  
  “Okay, all right, linear time is not a Q thing, I understand it. But… how many children do you, or will you, have?”  
  “I have one. The Q are beyond sex, remember. My child is, or will be or whatever, the first child in the Continuum, and I am the first father. But if we had children, my son would have siblings. Or step-siblings.”  
Picard tried to think of Q as a parent. He didn’t succeed.  
  “How would I have time to raise the children? I mustn’t leave my career. I am the captain of the flagship --”  
  “Of the Federation, I know, I know. But you could be a father if you wanted to. All you need to do is say ‘Q, I wish to bear your children’ or something similar and ta da, that will happen before you can say United Federation of Planets. Someone else, probably Riker, will be, and always have been, the captain of this tin can.” The human sighed.   “I don’t know. Being a father had just been a distant dream, not something I would actively pursue. And now you are here, offering me that. I don’t know if I can ever really engage in such relationship. Besides, how would the… pregnancy even work?”  
  “The Q foetus would simply grow inside you. No harm done to you, the foetus isn’t a physical being. It is nothing but energy. And when the time would come, it would just exit your body through your skin and form its shape to look like an infant. You would know when the time would be, of course.”  
  “But who would raise the baby? You?”  
  “Moi? I am a good father, Jean-Luc. Believe me.”  
  “Something tells me you wouldn’t. Someone has to teach the child responsibility.”

Q scoffed.  
  “Teach a Q responsibility? You think you could do that?”  
  “I believe I could. We could do it together. You would teach him, or her, about the Q things, and I would tell about the human things.”  
  “You forget one thing, Luc. The time passes differently in the Continuum and in this universe.”  
Picard sighed.  
  “You’re right. What’s the point of this conversation, anyway?”

He looked away and sighed again. Q sensed how uneasy Picard was. The man’s mood had dropped even from what it had been before the discussion.  
  “Regarde-moi, Jean-Luc. I am… sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I only bring chaos and disharmony wherever I go, despite promising the Continuum to behave.”  
Picard raised his glance to meet Q’s eyes. Q put his hands on the sides of Picard’s head.  
  “No, Q. You’re trying. And despite being a pest and a nuisance at times, you have brought me happiness and fulfilment by coming to see me every week. And all this discussion about having babies? Let’s just drop it. This isn’t the time for that.”  


Picard put his hands on Q’s wrists. Q leaned closer and kissed him softly.  
  “How do you want it, mon capitaine?” he whispered with his eyes closed after pulling his lips away.  
  “Slowly, tenderly. Here on the sofa”, Picard whispered back. The familiar tingling and humming in his body was back. It was the presence of Q’s energy in him. It made the act, if possible, even more pleasing.  
Q leaned against Picard and kissed him again, pushing his back against the sofa. Q was on top of him. The humming grew stronger, giving him goose bumps and tickling his sensitive spots teasingly. Q’s red robe flooded over their legs and down the side of the sofa like a waterfall, waving with the movements they made as they embraced each other. Picard felt his groin throbbing as the humming grew ever stronger and Q leaned on him with more weight. Throbbing changed to ache when Q hardened against his thigh. He could guess Q was wearing nothing under the robe.  
  “Q”, he said, “undress me.”  
The entity was about to click his fingers again, when Picard said:  
  “Slowly.”

Q gazed into Picard’s eyes with his own eyes almost closed. Then he smirked, sat up on Picard’s pelvis and started moving his finger slowly up on the captain’s abdomen. The shirt vanished gradually after the finger’s movement, giving Picard a slow chill that ran up his body and made him shiver. When the shirt was gone, Q leaned closer and almost – almost – kissed him on the lips but retreated when he would’ve touched his mouth. Then he stood up and leaned toward Jean-Luc’s legs. His fingers traced a path up both of his legs, making the shoes and trousers vanish like the shirt had vanished. By the time Q had reached the waist level, Picard had a full erection. Q looked at it and smiled.  
  “C’est beau, mon capitaine.”  
  “Oh, stop flattering and come here.” Picard outstretched his arms toward the entity. Q opened the belt of his silk robe and accepted the embrace with a sneer.  
  “I’ll let you be on top. You’re good at it”, Picard crooned into Q’s ear.  
  “Of course I am good at it, I am omnipotent”, Q replied, smiling. “What pose do you want this time?”  
  “Something slow and pleasant. We’re not in a hurry.”

  “As you wish”, Q said and crawled on top of Picard. He was on all fours, and though his hands were holding Picard’s wrists above his head on the sofa and his legs were on both sides of Picard’s hips, the captain could feel a finger working him open. Q smiled at the moans his captain made and continued kissing the left side of his head and neck, ignoring the pleads the captain groaned.  
  “Mais mon capitaine”, Q sneered. Picard felt another finger sliding inside him.  
  “Sacre bleu! If you don’t do it soon, Q, I will come before we even start.”  
Q sneered at the sight.  
  “Very well. I might as well do it. On the side?”  
  “Yes.”

Q clicked his fingers. After a white flash, he and Picard were both on their sides, Q was between Picard and the sofa. Q nibbled the nape of Picard’s neck with his lips. Then he bit his ear gently and whispered:  
  “I’ll go in now.”  
Picard felt the invisible fingers sliding out of him and Q sliding in right after. Then Q’s lips were on the nape of his neck again. Q put his hand on Picard’s belly and started rocking his hips slowly as he nibbled and kissed the skin on his lover’s neck. Picard’s mind pleaded him to quicken the rhythm. He thrusted a bit faster and moved his other arm to wrap it around the man. He stroked Picard’s chest gently.  
  “Mon beau capitaine… Je t’aime. Je t’adore”, Q murmured into his ear. “I love you so, so much.”  
Picard couldn’t utter a response out loud, but Q picked his thoughts.  
  “Je t’aime aussi, Q, tu sais que je t’aime.”

Q quickened the rhythm and held Picard closer. The human’s scent was intoxicating. Q huffed against the back of his neck. Picard was making noises now, and he grabbed Q’s hand determinedly.  
  “Q”, he hissed, “I want it. Do it.”  
  “Are you sure?” Q wasn’t sure whether Picard was serious or not. _Knowing him_ , Q pondered, _he would probably be serious…_  
  “Yes, damn it.”  
Q changed the pose of his hand and pressed his index finger against Picard’s. What followed was a yellow flash of light from their joined fingertips and the most intense orgasm either one had ever experienced.  
Picard blacked out.

***

  “Jean-Luc? Jean-Luuuc, wakey.”

He was being shaken by the shoulder and called. He opened his eyes to see the opposite side of the room. He was lying down on his sofa.  
  “Huh?” he groaned as his vision cleared.  
  “Are you all right, mon capitaine?” Q’s voice asked from behind him. “It might’ve been too overwhelming. I guess I owe you an apology for not warning you.”  
Picard sighed and closed his eyes.  
  “I’ll be fine. This mess needs to be cleaned up, though.”  
Q kissed his ear. He heard a click of fingers and a shlinging sound.  
  “Done.”  
  “Thank you. I think I might need a shower and then I’ll head to bed. I feel like I’d have been partying too hard for a day.”  
Then the realization hit him.  
  “I- I am pregnant now. I am pregnant for you, aren’t I?”  
He turned his head, his eyes open wide. Q raised his torso from the sofa and met his gaze.  
  “Hmm… By your human standards, that might be called being pregnant, but as I said, the so-called fetus is pure energy, so you aren’t _really_ pregnant.”  
  “Oh God”, Picard whispered, “I’m… pregnant…”  
Q looked at a spot on the wall as if he’d been looking into the camera in a sitcom.  
  “Well, take it that way if you wish to”, he replied. Then he pulled a rose out of thin air and gave it to Picard. “Will you be all right if I leave?”  
  “I believe so…”  
  “Good. Until next time, mon amour”, Q said and flashed onto the floor in front of Picard. He knelt and gave him one more kiss, then vanished while tying the belt of his open silk robe.

Picard sighed. Then he got up, shook his head and went to his bathroom to take a sonic shower.


End file.
